This invention relates to an infusion pump of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,401, that is, an infusion pump having a computer to control the dispensing of the medicant.
More specifically, the infusion pump of the '401 patent has a housing and a replaceable syringe mounted in the housing. A motor, mounted in the housing, is connected to the syringe plunger to drive the plunger axially in order to expel the medicant within the syringe into a patient. A computer is connected to the motor and a keyboard associated with the computer is provided for entering data concerning the dispensing of the medicant, the data including concentration, delivery modes and dosage data including the basal rate.
It is contemplated that the computer keyboard be patient-operated so that the infusion pump is of general application. The computer is thus modifiable for each patient's requirements through the manipulation of the keyboard. But, some patients cannot cope with the keyboard or should not be permitted to cope with the keyboard. The possibility of patient injury through improper operation of the keyboard is present.
Another form of infusion pump has been proposed. In that form, critical information can be inputted into the computer only by an authorized person such as a pharmacist. For that purpose, a secret code is required for the complete operation of the keyboard. But, that form of infusion pump has its disadvantages, the principal one being that the programmed infusion pump must be dedicated to a particular patient.